A need has existed for a large convenient dosage, that is not in a solid form, of glucose, chondroitin, a member of the family of araliaceae, and a calcium containing component to be taken in one daily dose that can be quickly absorbed into the bloodstream, thereby bypassing the gut and eliminating the adverse reactions to the elemental ingredients, as well as protecting and buffering the lining of the stomach from the high dosages of the ingredients. The one daily dose also needs to buffer the glucose levels in the blood, thereby significantly reducing or eliminating the adverse effects of the essential ingredients. This makes it possible to administer a one time daily large dose that is fast-absorbing, using a powerful vasodilatation system, is tasteless in most liquids, odorless, non-steroidal, and has no adverse symptoms of nausea, heartburn, diarrhea, constipation or headache. The daily dose needs to perfuse underperfused tissue by saturating the tissue, increasing mobility of a mammal in all directions, decreasing inflammation, maintaining cartilage viability, and increasing strength, muscle flexibility and endurance. The daily dose also needs to be cost effective and capable of mass production.
Petrus U.S. Pat. No. 6,399,093 discloses a method and composition for the treatment of musculoskeletal disorders in mammals by the application of a topical composition comprising a permeation enhancing amount of one or more penetration enhancers, and one or more bio-affecting agents to provide anti-inflammatory relief and analgesia to the applied body part.
Falk U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,827,834; 5,852,002; 5,929,048; and 5,932,560 refer to methods of using MSM, hyaluronic acid, and glucosamine to reduce the swelling of brain tumors in a similar manner as Falk U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,392.
The present invention has been designed to be beneficial because it is fast-absorbing, tasteless, odorless, non-steroidal, and a vasodilator. The invention additive also is a one-time daily large dose. There are no symptoms of nausea, heartburn, constipation, diarrhea, and headaches associated with the present invention. In addition, the present invention contains a high quantity of glucose and a high quantity of chondroitin.
The beverage of the present invention is also cost effective since it is capable of being mass-produced. An eight ounce or twelve ounce beverage can contain the single serving daily dose.
The present invention is also beneficial because it perfuses underperfused tissues. This means the additive saturates the tissue, increases mobility in all directions, decreases inflammation, maintains cartilage viability, increases strength, increases muscle flexibility, and increases endurance.